DC Prime: Justice League AXIS
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: The world has fallen into a One World Government, with Maxwell Lord as the Dictator. Not only are the armies at his disposal, but the entire Justice League as well. It seems as if the rest of the world will lie down and submit to his rule without a fight. Not these guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League Axis #1****  
**

**By Mike Rivera**

* * *

**_Gotham City: 2300 Hours_**

"Night time is different than it used to be in Gotham. They're used to be cars driving, floods of people walking, and the crime that poisoned the city. Now it's empty. People are all at home, obeying the 8:00 curfew. Not a single soul would dare disobey that rule, not since Maxwell Lord started his reign of terror."

"Since that day, Gotham's crime rate went from Through-The-Roof numbers to zero in under a week. It's not just Gotham; it's around the world. Every person who ever had a felony has been locked up in some sort of way. They called it: Removing the contaminated from the general Populace. Other words they used were 'Improvement' and 'Society Evolving' but from everyone else's point of view, it's taking away people's rights. But now that Lord has the Justice League on his side, people are too scared to even comment about it. 'How do you hold a picket fence to Superman?'"

"Honestly, I'd rather the world be one giant Gotham, than what it is now. And while the rest of the world might be too afraid to protest, I'm not, and I think I know some people who wouldn't be afraid either."

_Belle Reve Prison for Meta-Humans Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana: 300 Hours_

The prison warden, Amanda Waller, was staying late. She was watching the entire prison through a camera feed on her desk. Sure there are security guards who do this as well, but as head of Belle Reve, she herself had to make sure that all prisoners are accounted for.

"Or it's my head on a silver platter." She repeated Dictator Maxwell Lord's words to herself. She was opposed to the idea of Lord as the World dictator, but she knew it was going to happen one day. She had no choice but to except the fate the humankind put itself into.

While she was observing Luthor's cell, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello, Amanda." The voice said, and she turned her head to get a look at the intruder. She saw a pitch-black fist fly straight at her face, and then stars. Amanda fell on the floor, unconscious.

One of the prison guards was making his daily check-in on the cells when heard: "Lex Luthor, Cheetah, and Bane, TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" Waller's angry voice screamed. A team of heavily armed guards escorted the prisoners to Waller's office. They had their hands ready to press a button that triggered the shocker on the prisoner's inhibitor collar, in case they tried anything., Well they couldn't try to do much anyway, because the collar also negates any superpowers they may have.

When the guards opened the door, they found Ms. Waller unconscious next to her desk. Before they could react someone from behind attacked them and struck each of them in the back of the head, incapacitating them. Before the prisoners could even turn to identify their rescuer, they all felt a sharp sting in the back of their necks and they began to fall unconscious. Before Lex fell, he glanced at a clock. 3:00 am. Then he passed out.

All three of the inmates woke up in an unfamiliar facility. Lex searched with his eyes for a clock. When he finally found one, he saw the time was 4:00 am. He got up with Bane and Cheetah and they all looked around.

"Where the heck are we?" Bane asked as he looked around looking for a familiar sight.

"I don't know." Cheetah answered, "but it sure isn't Belle Reve."

"You're safe." A voice that seemed to come from everywhere answered.

Lex looked up at the ceiling, trying to look for some sort of speaker, but he couldn't. Cheetah and Bane walked aimlessly around the room and called to whoever was speaking.

"Where are we?" Bane asked.

"Who are you?" Cheetah asked.

"Who I am is not important." The voice answered. "You are in Green Arrow's former Arrow Cave."

Lex Luthor looked down in silence; He remembered when Oliver Queen was killed for opposing the OWG (One World Government).

"Nobody would ever think to look for you in here." The voice said. "Even if they did, there are contingencies for that."

"Why did you break us out?" Lex finally asked. "Aren't you afraid of the OWG?"

"I'm not afraid of them, but I am against them. They have been going around and taking away people's basic human rights. They use the Justice League as a scarecrow for rebellion. I am done seeing this oppression on this planet that has been fought so hard for to protect. That's why I have liberated you guys from Belle Reve. You have the most potential to not only fight the OWG but also the Justice League."

"You want us to fight the entire Justice League?" Bane asked with sarcasm. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"If you move 20 feet to your right, you'll find a room. In that room is the answer to your question."

Bane, Cheetah, and Lex all followed the directions the voice gave and entered the room. What Lex saw inside made him speechless.

It was a ten foot armored suit inspired by Lex's past models. Bane found a canister that was labeled V.A. The canister was full of red pills. Cheetah found a Hi-Tech looking stun gun.

"What are these?" Bane asked.

"What you have just found, are things to help you fight the Justice League. Lex has a new war suit. Ten different scientists worked on it using your original design with some major upgrades. It comes equipped with a Kryptonite beam and Red Sun Cannon. These should help you fight Superman."

Lex jumped into his suit and examined it; when everything seemed fine, he gave it a test walk.

"And what are these supposed to be?" Bane asked as he shook the canister. "Vitamin A?"

"That is a modified version of your Venom. It doesn't mess with you psychologically or destroy your health. All it does is enhance you to Amazonian level strength. Since it's a pill, there are no tubes to export."

Bane popped one in his mouth and then effortlessly kicked a hole in the wall. He gave an evil smirk.

"You and I are going to be good friends, whoever you are." Bane said.

Cheetah looked disappointed with her gadget. "And how is a fancy stun gun supposed to help me?"

"That is not just a stun gun. I've managed to put the speed force in that gadget. Just shock yourself with it, and you will be able to keep up with the Flash."

"And I can kill Wonder Woman without her noticing."

"That is not your objective." The voice scolded. "The Flash is a wild card. He can take any of you guys out before your brain can process a thought. If somebody on this team were to have similar powers, it could keep him occupied."

"But Wonder-"

"I'm not going to let your obsession with Wonder Woman destroy the one chance this team has at success."

"Oh, so we are a team now?" Lex asked doubtfully.

The voice was silent for a second.

"I was hoping you could put aside your differences and come together to fight for the greater good."

Bane, Cheetah, and Lex all looked at each other. Lex didn't like this idea, but he knew there was no other possible way to stop the Justice League.

"Are you guys in or not?" The voice asked impatiently. "Because if you're not, I could take you back to Belle Reve in exactly... one hour from now."

"I'm in." All three said in unison.

"So what do you want us to do?" Cheetah asked. "Attack the Watchtower?"

"No, Nothing too drastic. There is an OWG convoy that is delivering some prisoners to a penitentiary. Attack it and free the prisoners. Then record the damage you cause. I'll send the feed to the Watchtower and all over the world, so the OWG doesn't try to cover it up. I'll send you the coordinates. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

And that was the last they heard of the voice. A few minutes later, they received the coordinates to the convoy.

Lex got into his Warsuit, Bane grabbed the canister and Cheetah grabbed her stun gun. When she shocked herself, she felt the surge of strong electricity flow throughout her whole body. Lex and Bane watched as she started vibrating super fast. In the blink of an eye, she darted face first into a wall.

"Maybe we should go outside before I run." She chuckled.

They made their way to the coordinates. Cheetah was running faster than she ever could imagine. The whole world looked as if it was going in slow motion at times. With her new powers on top of the powers she already had, she felt unbeatable.

"There it is." Lex pointed at a convoy of armored trucks in the distance. "Bane, get in front of them and intercept them. I'll then get behind them and cover the prisoner's escape. Cheetah, stand by so you can disarm them."

"Disarm them?" Cheetah asked, annoyed. "Couldn't I just slice their throats?"

"No. No killing. We are supposed to be the good guys. And besides, I don't think the man that put this team together would want us to kill." Lex said.

Cheetah silently agreed to this. And then they all assumed their position.

The convoy was driving normally until they saw the "Man who broke the bat" standing in their way. Bane grabbed the truck by the front and lifted. The truck felt weightless to him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Bane said confidently.

Several OWG soldiers got out of their vehicles and aimed their guns at Bane. They heard a huge _Thud_ and saw the ten foot armored suit pointing a good-sized cannon at them.

"You're," Lex said.

One of the OWG soldiers had a clear shot at Bane. He was about to take it when all of a sudden; he wasn't holding his gun anymore. He looked at his arm, and it had a huge slice. Lots of other soldiers were unarmed and had huge gashes on their arms.

Cheetah was far off with an arm full of guns. She then tossed them to the ground and started attacking most of the soldiers at full speed.

"Follow me!" Lex ordered the prisoners.

"Yeah, Follow the guy with the big gun." Bane joked as he took down two soldiers with one punch.

"Cheetah, take these guys out, fast!" Lex said as a group of armed soldiers were rushing at him. He didn't want to kill use his weapons because he might kill them.

"How?" Cheetah asked. "These claws aren't exactly blunt."

"Use that tail of yours." Bane said as he tossed a soldier with one hand.

Cheetah took the advice and grabbed a soldier with her tail and spun around really fast. She used the soldier to knock out most of them.

"If you move, I'll kill her!

Lex turned around and saw the last soldier standing, holding a female prisoner hostage. Lex gave him an annoyed look and shot his Red Sun cannon directly behind them. The force of the shot made the soldier flinch. The hostage saw her chance and scrambled out of the way. Lex had an opening now, so he swatted the soldier with his cannon.

"Lex," Bane started as he looked around the destruction they have caused. "I think now is a good time to send that live feed."

* * *

**_The Watchtower: 500 hours_**

It was just another day in the Watchtower. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Cyborg and Captain Marvel were just getting in, when an alarm went off.

"Unknown transmission incoming." Cyborg alerted.

"Aww c'mon." Flash whined. "We just got here."

The League watched as the monitor buzzed and showed Lex's face.

"Luthor?" Superman questioned. "I thought he was in prison." Batman was observing from a distance.

"Hello, Justice League." Lex started. "Here is the OWG's former prisoners." The camera aimed itself on the liberated prisoners. "Emphasis on," Lex said.

"Track this down," Superman commanded Cyborg.

"Already on it. The feed is formidably encrypted." Cyborg replied.

"See this as the first of many attacks." Lex continued. "Until we take the OWG and the Maxwell Lord down."

"He's not just broadcasting to us," Cyborg informed. "He's broadcasting all over the world. I can't stop it."

"Now I have a personal message for Superman." Lex got closer to the camera. "When I first met you, I tried to destroy you because I feared you were a huge threat. I thought by trying to defeat you, I was protecting the people. But eventually I saw myself become the villain, the bad guy. I believe that is happening to you right now. It is still-"

Out of nowhere the camera disappeared from his hands. He looked around and saw Cheetah had it.

"Enough of this," Cheetah said to the camera. "Wonder Woman, I can beat you now. Here are the coordinates, come and face me."

When Bane heard this, he gave himself a hard face palm. "We're screwed." He said.

Then Cheetah turned the camera off. Looking satisfied.

"Should we try to run?" Bane asked Lex.

"There is no point in fleeing against the likes of Superman and The Flash." Lex rubbed his bald head in worry. "Looks like we are going to have to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League Axis

Issue 2

_The Watchtower 500 hours_

"Enough of this. Wonder Woman, I can beat you now. Here are the coordinates, come and face me." Cheetah's face screamed as the entire Justice League watched her give them coordinates. Batman looked especially mad.

"How did they escape from Belle Reve?" Superman asked.

Wonder Woman started rolling up her lasso. "Who cares? She wants a fight, let's go give them one."

"Alright, you heard them, guys. Lets go get them." Superman rallied.

"Are you sure you should bring the entire Justice League?" Batman asked.

Superman gave him confused look. "Why not?"

"Well, a couple reasons." Batman started. "One, this could be a trap, and it would be unwise to bring the entire League to a trap. Two, If this isn't a trap, which it likely is, you would be wasting members on taking down Lex, Bane, and Cheetah. What if there's an emergency and the League is too busy bringing down three miniscule villains to answer."

Superman looked as if he was convinced. They would be wasting assets on an easy task.

"Alright fine," Superman said. "Wonder Woman and Batman come. These are your villains we are dealing with, so you get to take them down. Flash, Cyborg, and Billy will stay and watch for any other trouble."

* * *

_The villain's coordinates 540 hours_

"Looks like we are going to have to fight." Lex said as he rubbed his bald head in worry.

"How are we supposed to fight the entire Justice League?" Bane asked. "These pills aren't going to make me fly or have super cold breath."

"As long as I get my fight with Wonder Woman." Cheetah said delighted.

Bane ran at her and grabbed her by the throat. Cheetah tried to claw at him so he'd let go.

"You think your little kitty scratches can hurt me?" Bane asked as he tightened his grip.

"That's enough you two." Lex ordered "They are here."

The three watched as Superman and Wonder Woman descended right in front of them. Batman jumped off a plane and landed right next to the other two leaguers.

"Just one day with each other and you're already trying to kill each other?" Superman mocked.

Bane just rolled his eyes and tossed Cheetah (whom he was still grabbing by the neck) aside. For a moment, there was silence. Bane knew the V-A gave him strength comparable to Amazonians. He saw his chance and tackled Wonder Woman.

"Hey! She's mine!" Cheetah hollered. But she was interrupted by a bat-kick to the face, and fell momentarily unconscious. Superman flew straight toward Lex and gave his armor a punch, but was unable to dent it.

"What on earth-?" Superman said as he looked at his hand, which was stinging.

"It's made out of Kryptonium allow." Lex said proudly, as if he made the suit. "That mixed with this Kryptonite Beam" He blasted Superman with the Beam. "And this Red Sun Cannon." He blasted Superman with the Cannon "makes it hard for you to put a dent in me."

Lex blasted away at Superman who was being over whelmed by the firepower.

Wonder Woman pushed Bane off of her with her legs. Bane flew backwards but landed on his feet.

"How did you get so strong junkie?" Wonder Woman taunted. "I don't remember your filthy habit giving you this much strength."

"Words will only get you so far Princess." Bane retaliated and he charged at her again. He threw a punch, but Diana slipped out of the way. He threw another one but it was also dodged by the Amazonian. Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso and roped it around one of Bane's arms. Bane pulled his arm forward and forced Wonder Woman toward him. He landed a solid punch to her face and sent her flying back.

Wonder Woman was staggering from that blow. How the heck does he hit so hard and not a single tube is attached to him?

Cheetah woke up from her momentary unconscious state and saw Bane fighting Wonder Woman. Enraged, she ran at the two with her super speed, and tackled Wonder Woman.

All Bane saw was Wonder Woman disappear from his sight, but he heard a big cat growl. "Cheetah." He said to himself and rolled his eyes.

The force of Cheetah's new super speed tackle knocked Wonder Woman back far. Wonder Woman got back up and saw Cheetah staring at her with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Was that you Cheetah?" Wonder Woman asked. "You guys are full of surprises today."

"Don't joke now Diana." Cheetah replied. "Now is when I kill you."

Cheetah ran at Wonder Woman with her speed. Wonder Woman tried her best to cover herself with her bracelets. _Clink, Clink, Clink _the sounds the bracelet was making as Cheetah was clawing at them. Metal sparks were flying off them and Diana was moving her body wherever she saw Cheetah's blur. Finally the fury of attacks stopped and Cheetah was once again in front of Wonder Woman.

"Hah!" Wonder Woman panted. "Even with your speed you still couldn't scratch me."

"Couldn't I?" Cheetah replied, with a devilish smirk.

Immediately Wonder Woman felt excruciating pain in her arms. She looked and they were full of scratches and were bloody.

Wonder Woman desperately looked around for help. Batman would likely get killed if he were to interfere, and superman was fighting Luthor. Diana saw as Superman lifted Luthor high into the air but Lex aimed his Red Sun Cannon straight at Superman's face. The blast shot Superman straight to the ground. Luthor landed on his feet with a big _Thud_.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman called. "How about we trade dance partners."

Superman was gingerly getting up from that shot. "Good idea." He grunted.

He flew at Cheetah with top speed. Cheetah saw this and ran the opposite direction.

Wonder Woman went to attack Luthor who blasted at her with the Red Sun Cannon. Diana blocked the first few shots with her bracelets but one of them connected. The blast knocked her to the ground.

"Careful Amazonian." Lex taunted. "You may not have Superman's vulnerabilities, but that doesn't mean a Red Sun blast wouldn't still hurt."

Now Batman jumped in front of Bane, who threw a punch, then a kick, then a backhand. All were dodged by The Dark Knight.

"I don't think you want to participate in this battle Bat." Bane said. "This new Venom makes me a lot stronger, and there are no tubes for you to use against me."

"I saw that in your fight with Wonder Woman." Batman replied casually. "The V-A is formidable."

Bane was shocked. "How do you know about the V-A?" he asked.

Batman gave a smirk. "I told you not to bite off more than you can chew."

Bane was too shocked to even think about attacking Batman. He is the one who broke him out? Why?

Batman reached into his belt. "Don't dodge this." He said as he threw it at Bane's shoulder. Whatever it was pierced his shoulder, and started making him drowsy.

"What is this?" he asked as he weakly tried to pull it off.

"An anesthetic batarang made out of Promethium, so it would pierce your skin. I'm doing this for your own good."

Bane fell on one knee, then both, then fell completely over. He still had his eyes on batman.

"I'll see you soon Bane." Bane heard batman say before he dozed off.

"Bane is down." Batman said in his Com-link.

"Good." Wonder Woman replied. "Luthor's about to go down too."

"We'll see about that princess." Lex said.

Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso then roped it around the suit's torso. She continued to fly around Lex until the rope was completely tying him. She pushed him over and he fell on his back helpless.

"Luthor's down." Diana said triumphantly.

"And I got Cheetah." Superman said.

Cheetah was running her fastest, trying to avoid Superman who was closely behind. Superman had a clear shot and stung her in the back with his heat vision. She tumbled on the ground and grinded her teeth.

The pain was soon replaced by tingling feeling in her back. Her cells were rapidly regenerating.

"Hmm, quick healing." She said with a smirk on her face, and then ran at Superman. She clawed at his face but all she managed to do was hurt her hand. She fell back on the floor and was crying out in pain. Superman used this opportunity to freeze her legs with cold breath.

"Cheetah is down." He said victoriously.

Batman put his palm to his mouth. "Come in now." He said, and then he joined the other two Leaguers round up the villains.

"Looks like you are going back to Belle Reve Luthor." Batman said as he got close to his face. "How'd you get out in the first place?"

"I bet you guys would like to know that." Lex answered. "But why would I tell you?"

"Listen Lex." Superman said. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Hmm, both choices are intriguing, but I guess I choose: Neither."

At his words, a red and blue blur flew into the area and at an instant, the three villains were gone. The only remnants of them were Wonder Woman's lasso and the batarang that incapacitated Bane.

* * *

_The Watchtower 700 hours_

The three Leaguers returned from the battle confused. Flash zoomed to meet them.

"What happened over there?" He asked curiously. "You guys look like you saw some pretty weird stuff."

It was all pretty odd." Superman answered. "Lex had a new suit that, if he would've had a few years earlier, probably could kill me. Bane was as strong as Diana. And cheetah was running like you."

"Wow, that's nutty." Flash said.

"There is no way they could've broken out of Belle Reve and prepped themselves like this." Cyborg stated. "They wouldn't have had the time. And they couldn't have planned this before they were arrested, it was a spontaneous event."

"What are you saying?" Batman questioned.

"I'm saying somebody helped them. There's no way they could've given themselves all those powers. I mean Cheetah with the speed force? She couldn't have possibly thought of how to get it herself. Maybe if I take a closer look at the live feed signal, I can find a signature and it could give us a clue of who's helping them. I just have to get past those encryptions."

Batman got his jet ready and then motioned for Superman.

"I should help Cyborg." Batman said.

"Go ahead; he's in the data room."

"No, the Bat-computer is more capable of getting past the encryptions. With our combined work we should be done in about a week."

"Alright then go."

Superman noticed Batman turning off the tracker in his Com-Link.

"Why are you turning your tracker off?" Superman questioned.

"Because, I don't want to be bothered."

"It's not like I don't already know where the Bat-Cave is."

"Fine then." Batman looked Superman in the eye. "Don't bother me."

Batman flew the jet away. Superman was watching him with a suspicious look.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Captain Marvel asked. "You know he always does this."

"Yeah you're right." Superman said, than walked away from the window.

* * *

_The Arrow Cave 830 hours_

_Thump!_ Bane, Lex, and Cheetah all landed hard on the Arrow Cave ground. They didn't know what was happening when they were mysteriously snatched at super speed. When they realized where they were, they all rejoiced.

"We were almost done for." Cheetah said with a smile. I wonder who grabbed us."

"Whoever it was-" Bane said with a tired face. The force of the landing has woken him up from the anesthetics. "-dropped us very harshly."

"It was me." A voice said. A blonde headed girl with a blue belly shirt, red boots, a red and yellow skirt and a red cape entered the room. Her chest had the famous S symbol on it.

"Supergirl?" Lex asked, surprised. "You're against your own cousin?"

Supergirl looked down in shame.

"I don't particularly agree with my cousin on this topic. That's why I'm going to be fighting with you guys, for the common man's rights." She said that in a cheerful, almost cheerleader like tone that made Cheetah gag.

"Who told you to get us?" Cheetah asked, annoyed.

Supergirl pointed her finger toward the entrance. In walked in The Caped Crusader himself.

The only one surprised was Cheetah. Lex knew as soon as they were broken out of Belle Reve. The sedative Batman uses to take people out usually lasts an hour before it wears off. Lex knows because it has happened to him before.

"Batman?" Cheetah asked.

"Hello Team." Batman said. "Now, you're probably wondering why I'm helping you. Maxwell Lord is an evil, manipulative man. He will do whatever he wants to get what he wants. He even used the Justice League to force us regular people into submission.

Cheetah was confused; she always thought Batman was superhuman.

"You all know what we are fighting for already. But you must know, Lord has the world in his hands. What we will do may be for the greater good, but we will always be propagated as the bad guys. I say this; if what we are doing is bad, than I no longer want to do good. Justice is doing good, no matter how it's being viewed by other people. So let's be the bad-guys In Lord's eyes. The Justice League Axis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice League Axis ****Issue 3**

**By Mike Rivera**

* * *

_**UN headquarters, 13 months earlier.**_

"Mr. Lord, We have two objects flying in. One is a black plane (presumably Batman), the other appears to be Superman, what should we do?"

Maxwell Lord was sitting on his desk, with his hands folded. He had no reason to fear Superman, or any other member of the Justice League.

"Let them in. This planet would have been obliterated ten-times over if it weren't for them."

Superman and batman were greeted by a line of the newly formed OWG soldiers. They were saluting and opening the door. Superman landed and Batman got off the jet and sent it flying somewhere else.

They entered Lord's office without a hassle; Lord was still in his desk waiting for them.

"Well, if it isn't the World's Finest. To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Stop what you are doing Lord." Superman came right out and said.

"What is it exactly you want me to stop?" Lord asked.

"This New World Order you have started, with you as the ruler. It isn't right." Batman answered.

"Why is it not?" Lord asked. "The people have voted on this. Every government has gladly joined, and we are on the brink of World Peace. Am I missing the part of this that is wrong?"

"No man should have this much power." Superman said.

"But, what if he knows how to properly use it? Like I said we are at World Peace right now, and it's only going to help this planet flourish."

"Lord listen-"

"Did you know that Albert Einstein, one of the smartest men to have ever lived, theorized that if bees were to go extinct, all life on earth would only have two years left to live? Since then the population of the honeybee has been dwindling drastically. With this new Government, we make sure all of the remaining species on Earth are preserved."

Superman didn't answer. He just let Lord talk.

"Also the ozone layer has been declining for years. My world Government is introducing a new source of Clean Energy. Every bit of damage the human race has caused this planet, will soon be undone." He looked straight at Superman. "And we will thrive, the people will never have to rocket its children to another planet."

Superman's stern face relaxed. He was starting to agree with Lord.

"Thank you for your time Maxwell."

"Superman?" Batman questioned.

"It's okay, let's go." Superman said, and they both walked outside.

"Clark," Batman started, when they were already outside. "You know this isn't a good idea. Power corrupts."

Superman was looking away. "I know power can corrupt Bruce. That's what's wrong with the people in this planet. They are all power hungry. I think Lord is putting a stop to this, and making the Earth a better place."

"You can't be serious." Batman said, looking at Clark's face for any sign that he's kidding. But he wasn't. "Look Clark, we have been friends for as long as we've known each other. If you stand with this, then I'm with you."

* * *

_**Present Day. Arrow Cave 1905 hours.**_

Batman was thinking about when he said that to Superman. That was before all the unfair arrests, the seized properties, and even the executions that took place. All of which were reinforced by the presence of the Justice League. Now Batman is looking at his new team. All of them were training. When Batman looked at them, he saw potential. He knew he made the right choice with all of them.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ An alarm went off in Batman's computer gauntlet. He opened it, and a hologram was floating from his forearm.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"Cyborg has almost completely decrypted the live feed you sent to them. I have to go stop him." Batman looked at the entire team. "Be ready in case I need you." He then got into the Bat-Plane and took off.

* * *

_**The Watch Tower 2000 hours.**_

Superman walked into the data room, where Cyborg was working tirelessly on decrypting the feed.

"How's the decrypting going?" Superman asked.

"I'm almost done; I should have it completely decrypted in an hour. After a whole week of this leading me to dead-ends, it will finally be done."

"Good, let me know what you find." Superman said, and then exited the room.

Soon the encryption was nearly at 100 percent. "Come on baby, just a little bit more and boom, all done." Cyborg started rummaging through the data looking for a signature, finally he found it. "Wait a sec, no, it can't be."

Cyborg was about to call Superman when he felt an excruciating shock. He tried to scream out but he couldn't. He looked up and saw Batman behind him, with his hands on a button.

"Sorry Vic, but I can't let the others know about this." Batman said.

"What are you going to do?" Cyborg asked. "Kill me?"

"No, just wipe your mind of this entire memory." Another silent alarm went off in Batman's computer gauntlet. Cyborg was sending a high pitched sonic SOS signal. Only one person could hear that.

Superman sped into the room. "Cyborg what's wrong?"

Cyborg sent him another high pitched sonic signal, this time it said: _Batman is behind the recent attacks. _

When Superman heard this, he zoomed at Batman and slammed him against a Watch Tower window before Batman could react. The impact made the window crack.

"Why Bruce?" Superman asked. "You said you were with me."

"That was before the unjust laws and regulations set by the OWG. I'm not going to be a part of this. I swear I'm going to take it down, if that means fighting you."

Superman pressed harder on Batman. Batman felt the force tightening on his chest.

"What are you going to do Clark?" Batman asked as he looked into Superman's eyes. "Turn me into the OWG to be executed like you did to Ollie?"

"You don't get to play that card Bruce!" Superman said. "If I remember correctly, you were with us when we took him down."

"What about all those trick arrows he had that were able to momentarily take you each of us? Where do you think he got them?"

Superman's mind wandered to that fateful night.

* * *

_**6 months earlier**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The Watch Tower Alarm went off.

"Someone is attacking an OWG supply depot." Cyborg informed.

"Check the local camera's." Superman ordered.

Cyborg pulled up the cameras and they saw someone in a green hood; he was taking out the cameras one by one.

"It's Green Arrow?" Cyborg said, surprised.

"Oh my God, what is Ollie doing?" Wonder Woman said.

"Alright everybody with me, Lets go over there and try to talk to him, he is still our friend."

Green Arrow was shooting at all the cameras around the storage depot. When the last one was destroyed, he shot an explosive arrow. The entire supply depot was destroyed.

"Another successful sabotage." Green Arrow said to himself.

"Not exactly."

When Green Arrow heard this, he immediately drew back his bow and pointed in the direction of the voice. He saw as Superman and every other member of the League (except Cyborg) was descending down.

"Relax it's just us." Superman said.

"I know it's you, that's why I drew back my bow." Ollie kept his aim at them. "The official OWG super powered police."

"Ollie, just think about what you're doing." Diana said.

"Yeah, seriously Ollie," Superman started. "Are you seriously planning on fighting me off with a bow and arrow?"

Ollie smirked. "Not just me."

Immediately Superman felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked behind him, and saw a red suited figure wearing a yellow hat. It was Red Arrow. Green Arrow shot superman in the right shoulder almost immediately after. Superman fell on the ground and felt week. The rest of the Leaguers went to Superman to see if he was alright.

"Kryptonite arrows." He grunted.

Immediately, the League went after Oliver and Red Arrow.

"Speedy! Get out of here!" Green Arrow shouted, as he shot a strange looking arrow at Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel caught it, but it sparked and caused him to fall flat on his back. The arrow sparked and let out an electrical current similar to the one that gives Captain Marvel his powers. Captain Marvel turned back into a boy and landed on his back.

Wonder Woman turned and was going to run after Red Arrow, when she received an impact arrow that hit her in the tiara.

"Hey Princess," Green Arrow said. "Eyes on me." He then shot three arrows at Wonder Woman.

Diana blocked them with her bracelets and they landed right under her. Green Arrow pushed a button on his bow, and the arrows exploded under her. The explosion sent her flying back.

Green Arrow was enjoying himself, when he felt something rush past him. He went to grab an arrow but noticed his quiver wasn't behind him. He looked up and saw The Flash with the quiver slung behind his back.

"Looking for this?" he grinned.

"Bad idea, Barry." Green Arrow said. He then pushed a button on his bow.

The arrows in the quiver first shocked him, then they let off a sleeping gas that made The Flash drowsy, then it exploded in his face.

With most of the members momentarily down, Green Arrow made a run for his car. Batman jumped in front of him. He gave Oliver a nod, and Ollie gave him one back. Ollie then gave a spinning kick that Batman didn't bother to dodge. The kick knocked Batman down, and Green Arrow continued running. Batman just watched, hoping he would get away.

Wonder Woman saw this and knew that if Oliver made it to the car, they wouldn't catch him. Especially with Flash unconscious. She crawled her way to Superman and pulled out both arrows. Superman screamed in agony.

"Don't worry Clark." She said. "They are out, cleanly."

Superman gingerly got on his feet, and then he speedily flew after the Emerald Archer.

Ollie was only a step away from his car, when he saw two red lasers hit it. The car exploded in his face. The force of the explosion sent him flying back. He hit something hard behind him. It was Superman.

Superman grabbed Green Arrow, and smashed him against a concrete wall. The force left a crater in the wall, and knocked Ollie out.

When the rest of the League came back to their senses, they all handed Green Arrow to the OWG. He was put on trial and sentenced to death.

"We can't allow this." Batman objected. "Guys we can't let them."

The rest of the Justice League looked down in shame.

"He broke the law." Diana said quietly.

"He was tried and sentenced, there's nothing we can do for him." Superman said.

Batman gave them a disgusted look. "Yes there is, you guys just aren't willing to do it for a friend."

The League went to Ollie's execution. He was to be given a lethal injection. Oliver had a tough face throughout the entire process. Before they injected him, he looked at Batman. The two gave each other respectful nods. Then the needle went in Ollie's arm.

* * *

_**Present Day **_

Superman remembered all of this vividly. Ollie's face still haunted him, but that wasn't going to stop him. Immediately he felt a hatred for Bruce, since he bought back the painful memory.

"I'm not even going to turn you in." Superman said as his eyes started glowing red. "I'll just kill you myself."

"Batman gave him an unworried look. "You forgot Clark." He said confidently. "Who designed this place?"

He then pushed a button on his utility belt and the window burst open. Batman was sucked into space, and Cyborg was struggling not to get sucked in as well.

Superman saw Cyborg struggling, and helped by taking a metal table and melting it where the window used to be.

"Thanks Supes." Cyborg gasped. "Now go get him."

Batman put on an oxygen mask from his belt as quickly as he can, and he was floating in space. He then grabbed something from his utility belt and held it close to his mouth.

Superman was speeding at Batman with his fists ready.

"Release the Armor Of Babel." Batman said to the device.

Immediately a lead lined pod was shot out of the Watchtower and sped past Superman. Superman watched as the pod transformed, and wrapped itself around Batman. When it was finished, Batman was wearing a suit of armor. It was a all black with red eyes.

Superman was unimpressed. He resumed flying after Batman.

"A little closer." Batman said to himself. "Almost there." Finally Superman was within arms reach. "Here it comes." Batman said.

Superman watched as Batman swung a glowing green fist at him, which connected and made Superman spit out blood. He followed through with another punch that broke Superman's nose. Superman swung a punch, but Batman dodged it and countered with a punch to Superman's stomach. Superman was winded, and floating back. Batman saw this opening and took out a weapon he had on his back. It was huge cannon. He shot it at Superman and a red beam forced Superman hundreds of feet away. Batman kept the shot going and Superman was powerless against it. Finally Batman shot a small green beam that was in the middle of the gun. It hit Superman in the stomach, and knocked him unconscious.

Superman was floating lifeless in space. Batman already blew his cover, so he flew to Earth.

"Sorry Clark." He said to himself as he was entering the atmosphere.

Wonder Woman entered the data room to see what was going on. She saw Cyborg on the floor, gasping. And the window was replaced by a metal table.

"Where's Clark?" She asked worriedly.

"He's outside. Help him, please." Cyborg answered.

Wonder Woman flew out and found Superman's motion less body. She Dragged him back inside the Watchtower, and tried to wake him up.

"Come-on Clark, Wake up!" She screamed.

Finally his eyes slowly opened.

"We have- we have to"

"We have to what?" Diana asked, trying to keep him awake.

"We have to kill Bruce." Then he lost consciousness again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice League Axis ****Issue 4**

**By Mike Rivera**

* * *

Lex, Bane, Cheetah, and Supergirl watched as Batman landed in front of their hideout, with some tough looking suit. It was all black with red eyes and a grey bat-symbol in the chest. He entered the Arrow Cave and said nothing to the team as he took his armor off.

"How did, stopping Cyborg from finding out you were behind the Justice League Axis go?" Lex asked.

"Let's just say, I will now be supervising you all full-time."

"They found out?" Bane chuckled.

"Pretty much." Batman answered.

"So they just let you fly off with this powerful looking suit of armor?" Supergirl asked.

"No, they didn't. But Superman cannot take this suit alone. None of them can."

Cheetah looked confused. "If this suit is so powerful, why do you need us?"

Batman looked at the team. "This suit was designed to take any member of the Justice League in a one-on-one fight. If they all wanted to dog-pile me, I wouldn't last long. That is why I need you all."

Batman looked at Supergirl. "Kara, it is time now."

"Oh, ok." Supergirl said, as she followed Batman into a room. The doors closed down behind her.

* * *

_**The Watchtower **_

Superman woke up and found himself on a hospital style bed. Wonder Woman was sitting on a chair next to him. When she saw he was conscious, she got up and walked to him.

"Hey Clark. You okay?"

Superman grunted. "I feel like a red sun blew up in my face."

Wonder Woman looked mad. "Bruce must have made a pretty strong suit of armor.

"Yeah." Superman tried to get up, but his entire body was in pain.

"Don't try to get up." Wonder Woman gently pushed his body back. "Bruce shot you with a small but powerful kryptonite laser. Your body is still feeling the effects."

"But, we have to take them down."

"After you recover." Wonder Woman exited the room. "Now get some rest."

* * *

_**JL Axis Headquarters**_

"Umm, I think we have an intruder." Lex said, with an unsure face. Alarms were buzzing around him

"You think?" Batman asked.

"There are no heat signatures, the motion sensors aren't picking up anything, and I can't see anyone in the cameras. But the alarms are still going."

"That can only be one person." Batman said.

The team watched as someone slipped through a wall and land in front of them. It was Martian Manhunter.

Cheetah and Bane charged at him, but J'onn used his telepathy to hold them both in the air. Lex was about to run to his War-suit when Batman stopped him.

"It's alright." Batman told the team. "J'onn was doing me a favor."

J'onn put Bane and Cheetah down, he then walked up to Batman.

"I have observed Maxwell Lord like you asked. He seems to have some psychic abilities. The whole League is under his control."

"So, the entire League are just muscles his muscles? They don't know what they are doing?"

"No, it's not that." J'onn started. "His powers are strange. He gave every member of the League thoughts. Thoughts that not only justify what Lord is doing, but they would also compel them to agree with him. They know everything they are doing. Maxwell won't let their minds tell them they are wrong."

"Is there no way to reverse it?" Batman asked, desperately.

"I tried, but once Lord has you, it's almost impossible to reverse without causing serious damage to the brain."

"And I know you don't want to try that J'onn." Batman put his hand out. "Thank you."

J'onn shook his hand and left the cave.

"There goes a pretty powerful ally." Bane said.

Batman turned to him. "J'onn has been a friend of the League for years. I respect his decision not to get involved. He would be one of the most powerful members of the team, but he doesn't want to fight former friends."

Batman walked to the Arrow-Computer. He put in a USB drive uploaded whatever was on it to the Arrow Computer.

"Is that the Bat-Computer Software?" Lex asked.

"Yes it is. I brought it here so I can download it on the Arrow Cave computer. The Bat-Cave is likely compromised."

The Arrow Computer opened up a live feed of the Bat-Cave. Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg could be seen searching the cave.

* * *

_**The Bat-Cave**_

"Where is he Alfred?" Superman asked the British butler, who was casually sweeping the cave as if no one was there.

"I can happily say, I don not know where Master Bruce is. He didn't tell me, and I didn't ask."

"Diana, if you could be so kind."

Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso and roped it around Alfred, who did not fight back.

"Where is Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I do not know." Alfred said hypnotically.

"The lasso compels you to tell the truth."

"I do not know." Alfred said again.

"He really doesn't know." Wonder Woman said as she un-roped him.

Superman got really mad. He flew up to Alfred, whose sarcastic face was replaced by a horrified look.

"Fine then, if you can't take us to Batman, we'll bring him to us."

Superman grabbed Alfred by the neck and lifted him up. His eyes started to glow red.

Captain Marvel was watching from a distance, when he felt a powerful knee to his spine. Captain Marvel fell forward and looked behind him. Bane was standing above him.

Before Cyborg could react and attack, he received a metal bat-kick to the face. Batman was squaring up in his Armor of Babel.

Superman dropped Alfred, and charged at the two, but he got blasted by a green beam. Luther was attacking him with his two effective guns.

As they were fighting, Flash was trying to knock them all out fast. He ran at Bane full speed and was about to throw a punch, when he felt his back get sliced multiple times. Tailing him was Cheetah. And she was running almost as fast as him.

When Wonder Woman saw Cheetah attacking Flash, she tried to fly after them and help Flash. Someone flew at her at high speed and smashed her out of the cave into the house, then out of the house into the Wayne Manor yard.

Captain Marvel got up. He and Bane started eyeing each other. Captain Marvel didn't know how powerful this new Bane was.

"So _you_ were assigned to take me out?" Captain Marvel taunted. "I am offended."

"Don't be wizard boy." Bane remarked. "I'm a lot stronger than I look." He threw a punch that Billy dodged. "You have the wisdom of Solomon. You should use it now and walk away."

"I don't think so." Captain Marvel replied. He flew at Bane and punched him twice in the face.

Bane shook those two hits off and retaliated with some of his own. He punched Billy twice, and then did a flying knee to the face. That hit made Captain Marvel wobbly. Bane elbowed his jaw. The hit swung Billy around and gave Bane his back. Bane grabbed Billy and did a suplex.

Now Captain Marvel was on the floor. "I under estimated his strength." He thought to himself. "Luckily I'm not just a brawler."

He charged at Bane again, this time with electricity coming out of his hands. Bane was getting severely electrocuted. Bane mustered up enough strength to clasp his hands together and hammer them on Captain Marvels face. Captain marvel fell on his hands and knees but so did Bane. Billy continued to electrocute Bane, who was now helpless.

Cyborg saw the suit Batman used to escape Superman and looked impressed.

"Not a bad hunk of metal." He told Batman. "I'm scanning right now for a weakness."

"It has some weaknesses." Batman replied. "All of yours."

Batman round house kicked Cyborg in the forehead. The kick made Cyborg stagger backwards. He was about to use his white noise cannon when he felt a virus enter him. He checked his input drives on his forehead and found there was some sort of connector attached to it. He pulled them out as fast as he could.

"It's too late Vic." Batman said. "The super virus is already working into your system. Its main objective is to kill you."

"You wouldn't let it kill me." Cyborg said, as he got weaker.

"I know. Your firewalls should be able to stop its main objective. But it won't stop its secondary objective, which is to shut down your weapons and movement systems."

Cyborg fell on the ground. He had lost complete control of his body, and he was slowly losing consciousness.

Batman looked for Bane and saw he was getting severely electrocuted by Captain Marvel. Batman grabbed a black rope from his suit's forearm and lassoed it around Billy's neck. Batman pulled down on it, and Captain Marvel was yanked backwards. Off of Bane.

Captain Marvel tried to loosen the rope's grip, when it turned a glowing gold color.

"What is your magic word?" Batman asked.

"No, that's impossible. How did you-"

"The lasso compels you." Batman said with a smirk.

Billy tried his best to fight off the Bat-Lasso's power, but it was to know avail.

"Shazam." Billy mumbled.

Batman un-roped him, before a huge bolt of lightning struck Captain Marvel. When the lightning cleared, Billy was just a teenage boy. Billy tried to yell Shazam again but Batman shot gas out of his suit's knuckles. The gas incapacitated Billy.

Wonder Woman crashed landed into the Wayne Manor yard. She took out the stone fountain with her landing. Wonder Woman looked up to see who it was that attacked her. She saw Supergirl floating above her, with her fists clenched.

"Kara?" Wonder Woman asked confused. "You would betray your own cousin?

"You guys are the traitors." Kara replied. "You turned your backs on the people you were supposed to be protecting; now your all just Maxwell Lord's puppets."

"Kara, listen. We are doing this to protect them." Diana tried explaining.

"By taking away their basic human rights? If that's protection well, we don't want to be protected then."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to try to justify herself to Supergirl anymore. She started a fight, now she's going to get one.

Wonder Woman flew up to Supergirl and threw a punch. Kara blocked it. Supergirl threw one back, but Wonder Woman dodged that hit. As they were fighting, Supergirl recited in her head what Batman told her as they trained.

"You're faster than her."

Wonder Woman started throwing a lot of hits, but Kara used her speed to dodge all of them.

"You're stronger than her."

Supergirl threw a punch that Wonder Woman blocked. The force of the punch put Diana off balance.

"You have more powers than her."

Diana wrapped her arms around Supergirl's head for a clinch. She tried to force it down to her knees. Supergirl shot her knee with her heat vision. This made Wonder Woman grab her knee in pain.

"Now we have to make you a better fighter than her."

Supergirl capitalized on the opening and uppercutted Wonder Woman in the face. The force of the hit made Wonder Woman fly upwards. Supergirl sped toward her and started attacking. Wonder Woman tried to counter her but Supergirl was using her speed advantage well; attacking her at all sides. Finally Supergirl gave one big hit that sent Diana farther away. Supergirl then let out a huge heat vision blast. Wonder Woman put her bracelets in front of her and prevented them from hitting her face. Supergirl kept the blast going, but got closer and closer to Wonder Woman. Finally she was close enough and punched her down to the ground. Supergirl then flew to Wonder Woman as fast as he could and crushed her with her fists. The force of that turned the entire yard into a crater. When the dust settled you could see Wonder Woman on the ground, unconscious. Supergirl was standing over her triumphantly.

Flash's hand was still hurting from the slice Cheetah gave him. He turned around and faced Cheetah.

"When I heard you can now run fast, I had to see it for myself. It just makes you seem creepier. And that's saying a lot, considering how creepy you looked before."

"You can laugh now Flash, but remember something. I'm not just someone that can run fast. I had powers before these. My old powers mixed with this speed should give me the upper hand."

"Well I have something you don't. Which is-"

Flash ran at her with full speed. Cheetah flipped out of the way, bu her flip left her face exposed. Flash landed a solid punch that put her on her back.

"Experience."

Cheetah got up, and ran at Flash. Barry ran at her too. Flash threw a punch, but Cheetah jumped out of the way and sliced Flash's back. Flash ignored the pain and ran at her again. Cheetah ducked away from Flash's attack and sliced his leg.

"Ok, time to get serious." Flash said as he ran at Cheetah one more time.

Flash threw a punch which Cheetah jumped out of the way from. She aimed her claws at Flash's face and attacked. She felt something wrap around her hands. Flash got out of her way and Cheetah fell on her face. She looked at her hands; they had some weird looking handcuffs. She ran at Flash but the handcuffs started vibrating. She got slower and slower and soon she stopped from exhaustion.

"Like them?" Flash asked. "I found them at LexCorp when we went to arrest Luthor. He made them to stop me, but I thought you should have them. It looks so much nicer on you."

Cheetah tried to break herself free, but to no avail. Flash took advantage of Cheetah's vulnerable state and gave her punch to the jaw. Cheetah fell backwards.

"Cheetah is down." Flash said on his Com-Link. "Hello, anybody?"

When Cheetah saw that nobody was going to back him up, she retracted one of her claws and started picking at the cuffs' lock.

Superman backed up into the Cave wall. He was getting overwhelmed by Lex's firepower. Lex continued to shoot at him.

"It's no use." Superman thought to himself. "His weapons are too powerful, there's only one way to stop all of them."

Superman shot up into the sky. He broke through the cave, into the mansion, then outside and continued speeding upwards. He was going to the sun.

Lex saw this and tried to shoot him from a distance, but to know avail.

"Batman, we have a problem." Lex said on his communicator. "Superman's heading to the sun."

"I'm in range, I can stop him." Supergirl said.

"No, you won't be able to stop him if he absorbs enough of the sun's radiation." Batman said. "And if you absorb enough, the fight between you two would kill us all. Help me evacuate everyone. Get Wonder Woman to safety."

Supergirl listened and sped to where Wonder Woman's unconscious body was. Bane picked up Cyborg and Batman grabbed Billy.

Superman was near the sun. He waited until he felt super strong, then he sped to where Batman and the others where regrouping.

When Batman saw Superman coming, he ordered Lex to aim his Red Sun cannon at Superman. If they shot him enough times, they should be able to weaken him. Batman aimed his suit's Red Sun cannon as well and opened fire on Superman.

They missed some shots, some Superman dodged. Eventually they were able to hit him over and over. When Superman got close enough, he was already in his normal power level. When he was in range, Batman socked him in the face with his kryptonite glove. Superman went flying and landed unconscious fairly far away from them.

"Ok, all we need is Cheetah and we can extract from here." Batman called on his communicator. "Cheetah, are you there?"

"Weeellll, not exactly Cheetah, but hey Bats." Flash spoke into Cheetah's communicator.

Batman rolled his eyes.

"She was one tough cookie, but I was able to take her down. Courtesy of Lex's vibrating handcuffs."

Lex gave himself a face palm.

"So how about you guys surrender or I shave the ca-" _Slash!_

"Flash?" Batman asked. Nobody answered.

"Barry, what happened?" There was still no answer.

"Flash is down, permanently." Cheetah said on her communicator.

"What!" Batman said in a surprised voice. "Lex leave the League safe here, I need to take Flash to the cave."

"Batman, Cheetah killed him, he was the enemy."

"He was my friend!" Batman said, enraged

Batman rushed over to Flash's position and shoved Cheetah away from his motionless body. He had four slashes on his neck. Cheetah had his blood all over her hand. Batman grabbed Flash's body and lifted it up. Flash was going to die, and he was running out of time.

"Here take him and run to the Arrow-Cave." He said to Cheetah.

"You can't be seriou-"

"Now!" Batman yelled.

Cheetah obeyed and ran to the Arrow-Cave. Batman turned on his suit's flight systems and rushed over there with the team as fast as he could.

* * *

_**The Watchtower**_

Superman was the last one to wake up. He found himself on a hospital styled bed again. The rest of the Leaguers where there as well, except Flash.

"Where's Flash?" he asked Wonder Woman, who had bruises all over her face.

She looked down in sadness and did not answer him.

"Superman." Cyborg said. "We found a lot of blood at the Wayne manor. I scanned it, it was Barry's. No one could survive that much blood loss."

When Superman heard this, he was immediately enraged. He left the Watchtower without saying a word to anyone.

Diana grabbed a green phone with a Green Lantern symbol on in. She turned it on and Hal Jordan's face appeared.

"Hey guys." Hal said. "How's utopia?" He immediately noticed her bruises. "Whoa, who beat the crap out of you?"

Diana sighed. "We need your help."

* * *

_**Outside of Belle Reve**_

Superman flew in front of the prison. He thought about Barry, how all he wanted to do was help people. How he was such a good man. He then looked at the prison. Full of evil men whom Batman is fighting for.

"If you care so much about these lunatic's rights, you would even murder your friend."

He let out a huge heat vision blast. The building glowed red, then turned black. Finally it was nothing but ashes.

"That was for Barry." He said, then he flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Justice League Axis**

**Issue 5 By Mike Rivera**

* * *

"9,436 people were incarcerated in Belle Reve. 300 people worked there as security officers. All of them are now dead. They were torched, as a glorified middle finger to me. All those people are nothing but ash. Some of the people there _were_ raving lunatics, mass murderers, psychopaths. Others were ex-super powered criminals who were only jailed because of their history. Either way, it wasn't Clark's decision on who got to die."

Batman entered a part of the Arrow-Cave where he kept his equipment bought from the bat-cave. He found a little led-lined box.

"I thought there was still a chance to stop him, and save him. But after this, now the objective is just to stop him, no matter the cost."

Batman opened the box; a bright yellow light glowed in his face; the light made Batman squint.

"I hope I never have to use this. But if I do, this will be a game changer."

Batman put the bright object in an empty compartment of his belt.

"Batman," Lex said with a worried face, as he entered the room. "You might want to see this."

Batman entered the main room, where the team was watching a big screen. Maxwell Lord was holding a press conference about Superman's actions.

"I am not here to condone the killing of thousands of people, but you have to remember something people. They were all criminals. They had no rights."

"What about the security guards that worked there?" A reporter asked. "At least they didn't deserve to die."

"While the families of the deceased security officers will receive their condolences, they knew what they were getting themselves into when they signed for that job. Take this as a lesson people. Be a lawful citizen, and you won't have to worry about this happening to you."

A batarang hit the screen. It pierced where Lord's face was being displayed, right between the eyes. The team looked behind them and saw Batman. He had a face of rage. He said nothing as he turned the screen off with a remote.

"That's enough of this." He said. "We have a mission to do."

He guided the team to a table with a map on it.

"There is going to be a large shipment of supplies being delivered here." Batman circled the location with a marker. "We are going to attack it, and make good use of the equipment and food rations; I'm not a billionaire anymore." Batman looked at the team and assigned their positions.

"Lex, with your suit you're our biggest looking member. You get in front of the trucks and cause a distraction. Bane and I will take out the soldiers. Kara, you take out any air support they may call in. If we do our jobs right, we won't need you."

"What about me?" Cheetah asked. "What do I do?"

"Nothing. You are reckless and unpredictable out there. You stay here."

"This is about Flash isn't it?" Cheetah rolled her eyes. "He's the enemy, what did you want me to do?"

"Anything but kill him!" Batman was in Cheetah's face now. When he noticed this, he quickly withdrew and calmed down.

Cheetah gave an attitude. "You can't stop me from going Batman."

"Sure I can." With one swift move, he put a device in the back of Cheetah's neck. Cheetah lost control of her limbs and fell on her back.

"What is this?" she asked, barely able to move her head.

"It stops electricity from entering your muscles. It has to be disabled remotely. I will disable it, just not now." Batman looked to the rest of his team. "Suit up."

_**The Watchtower**_

"Superman, we are getting a lot of bad press for what you did to Belle Reve." Maxwell Lord was having a video transmission with Superman at the Watchtower. "I'm covering it up as best as I can but you guys should lay low for a while."

"But sir, what about the Justice League Axis?" Superman asked, desperately. He really wanted to end Batman.

"Don't worry; Diana has taken care of that. By tomorrow, The Justice League Axis shall be no more." Maxwell looked at Diana and gave her a wink, and then he signed off.

Superman gave Diana a funny smirk. "Diana?" he said in a slow voice. "What did you do?"

"Just call in one member of the League who has been out for a while. They won't have contingencies for him or his friends."

_**The Mission Site**_

Batman was in cover, waiting for the three trucks full of supplies to pass. When he saw them, he sent Luthor to the front.

Luthor aimed his guns, but the trucks kept moving. Lex stopped one with his suit's foot; the tires kept turning. The trucks behind it just crashed into the backs of each other.

Batman and Bane got out of cover and cautiously investigated. The seats of each truck were empty. They checked the back of each truck, no supplies.

"We have been set up." Batman said. "This is a trap."

"You bet it is." A cocky voice from behind them said.

Lex got his guns ready.

The team looked behind them and saw Hal Jordan descending in front of them.

"A darn good one too."

"Hal?" Batman said. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you and your little baddy parade from ruining this good thing this little planet of ours got going."

"But, you're not supposed to interfere with a planet's political situations. I thought you guys are only allowed to protect."

"Well, since this is our planet, we get to interfere."

"We?" Lex asked, still fixing his aim on Hal.

"Me, and the other Earth Lanterns."

They watched as John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Kilowog, and Ch'pp descended down and joined their fellow lanterns.

"What are the oversized pig and squirrel doing here then?" Bane taunted.

"We're here to help our friends." Kilowog said. "Now do you want to surrender now, or do you want to make this trip we had to make fun."

Batman looked at his team. "You heard them guys." And he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Batman, you can't be serious?" Lex asked, still aiming his cannons.

"I mean it."

Bane and Lex both did as Batman said. Batman put his mouth to his palm and whispered. "Take out Hal first."

Hal noticed this. "Hey, I saw that."

"Too late." Batman said with a smirk.

Out if nowhere Hal received a speeding punch to the jaw that knocked him down. John saw it was Supergirl and tried to attack, but Kara kicked him away. Kyle made a boxing glove construct and flew at Supergirl, but she punched straight through it and hit Kyle. Before Guy could react, Supergirl forced him back with heat vision.

"Get them." Batman said, as he motioned for his team to attack.

Bane went after Kilowog. Bane tackled Kilowog to the ground and was on top of him, but Kilowog reversed it and ended up on top. Kilowog was about to make a hammer construct and crush Bane's skull when Bane forced Kilowog off of him.

"Come on piggy." Bane taunted. "Why don't you take that ring off and fight me like a… male?"

"I don't need this ring to kick your $$." Kilowog yelled.

"Prove it, Porky." Bane continued. "Unless underneath that pig skin is a chicken."

Enraged, Kilowog yanked off his ring and charged at Bane. He threw a punch, but Bane moved his head back, dodging it. He countered with a punch to the stomach, followed by a left cross to the face. The blow knocked Kilowog on one knee. Kilowog looked at Bane, who was inviting him with his hands. Kilowog charged at Bane again. He threw another punch, which Bane caught. Bane countered with an uppercut to the jaw. Kilowog backed up. Bane was more powerful than he anticipated. This time Bane charged at Kilowog. Bane threw a punch that Kilowog dodged, and then Kilowog punched him in the stomach. Kilowog then lifted Bane over his shoulders, and tossed him against one of the empty trucks. Bane got up, and saw Kilowog running at him. Kilowog missed a punch and dented the truck. Bane grabbed the truck and swatted Kilowog away with it. Then Bane attempted a skull crushing pile driver. Kilowog rolled out of the way, and Bane hit the concrete, leaving a huge crater.

Bane countered with an uppercut to the jaw. Kilowog backed up. Bane was more powerful than he anticipated. This time Bane charged at Kilowog. Bane threw a punch that Kilowog dodged, and then Kilowog punched him in the stomach. Kilowog then lifted Bane over his shoulders, and tossed him against one of the empty trucks. Bane got up, and saw Kilowog running at him. Kilowog missed a punch and dented the truck. Bane grabbed the truck and swatted Kilowog away with it. Then Bane attempted a skull crushing pile driver. Kilowog rolled out of the way, and Bane hit the concrete, leaving a huge crater.

Bane finally charged at him one more time and continued to beat on him.

"Just the way I like my, chuletas." Bane said as he was punching his face over and over. "Nice and tender."

Kilowog saw that he wasn't going to win against the much stronger Bane, so he put his ring back on and made a hand construct that grabbed Bane's torso. The giant hand held down Bane's arms. Leaving his head exposed.

"Well," Kilowog said with a bruised and bloody smirk. "Looks like I need to work on my moves. This should help." Kilowog proceeded to beat on Bane's exposed head.

Supergirl was holding her own against the likes of John, Kyle and Guy. She was easily breaking their constructs with her superior strength. She then had them cornered with her heat vision. Kilowog was done with Bane when he saw Supergirl beating on his fellow lanterns. While she was using her heat vision, he made a clamp construct against Kara's head and squeezed it. The pain made Kara let out a strong beam of heat vision. Doing this drained her from a lot of solar power, and she fell on the floor, unconscious.

Batman watched helplessly as Luthor was easily overwhelmed by the lanterns. Then Ch'pp confronted Batman.

"Looks like the little squirrel is going to take the Bat." He said with a squeaky but cocky voice.

In one swift move Batman brushed his cape against Ch'pp's face. He then grabbed Ch'pp and tossed him away. He flew backwards but then corrected his flight. He landed next to his fellow lantern's all of which were now ready to take Batman down.

"Look's like all your big guns are taken care of." Hal said. "Now do us all a favor and surrender nicely."

Batman reached into his belt and threw down a smoke pellet. The smoke covered the whole area.

"Seriously Bats? Smoke?"

Hal made a fan construct and started blowing the smoke away.

"I didn't want to have to use this, Hal." Batman said as the smoke was clearing, revealing what he had.

"No, how did you-" Hal said, as he saw the yellow light reflecting off Batman.

Batman slipped the yellow ring on his finger. Then a yellow halo started covering him. On his chest formed a big yellow bat symbol, with the Sinestro Corps circle in the middle.

Batman felt the power of the ring. He ascended into the air as the lanterns watched in disbelief.

"Don't just stand there." Hal ordered. "Get him!"

All six lanterns rushed at Batman. Batman made six blunt constructs and shot them at the Green Lanterns. The constructs knocked them back. Batman rushed at them and started attacking. Batman made a yellow hammer and smacked Kilowog and Hal with it. He pressed John and Kyle with a wall construct. Ch'pp and Guy were punched by a Bat-fist construct.

"I don't get it." Hal said as he was recovering from the blow. "How is he so powerful?"

"Think about it, Hal." Batman said. "The name Batman strikes fear into the hearts of even the most hardened criminals. I've been around the world, and people fear me. Around the galaxy my name has reached because of the Justice League's space missions. Even Darkseid himself feared me once. I am using a weapon powered by fear."

He then gave all the lanterns a powerful blast with the ring that sent them flying backwards. Now the lanterns were pissed off and they attacked Batman with all they had. Batman was holding his own, but not for long.

"Lex!" Batman said as he held the lanterns back with a wall construct. "Turn your red sun cannon settings to yellow, and blast Supergirl with it."

"I didn't know my suit could do that." Lex said.

"I didn't want you accidentally shooting Superman with it."

Lex did as Batman ordered and blasted a yellow sunray at Supergirl. She started waking up and regaining her strength.

"That's good, Lex." She said, and then she sped to support Batman along with the rest of the team."

With Batman's firepower and the team supporting him, the Lanterns were getting overwhelmed.

Batman's constructs were shattering all of theirs. With the help from the team, they were getting hit on all sides. Ch'pp was knocked out of the middle of the commotion.

"Hello Master Ch'pp" a British voice said behind him.

Ch'pp turned and saw a yellow construct of Alfred holding a serving tray. The butler smacked Ch'pp with the tray back into the fight.

"This ends now." Batman said. "FREEZE!"

Batman made constructs of the bat-mobile, the bat-wing, the bat-plane, and the bat-copter. They all had their weapons systems ready and were aiming at the lanterns that were in the middle. The lanterns saw how badly they were surrounded and gave up.

"Okay, you win Bats." Hal said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Your rings, send them back to Oa without you."

The Green Lanterns reluctantly let their rings float away.

"What are you going to do to them?" Bane asked.

Batman looked at the lantern's, who now looked like a group of civilians. Well, except Kilowog and Ch'pp.

"We have a space plane. You can go back to Oa, everyone but Hal."

Batman escorted the other lanterns to the space plane. They flew away without saying a word.

"Batman." Lex said. "You know they'll be back, with more."

"I know Lex." Batman replied. "Hopefully I can persuade Hal, and he can persuade them."

_**The arrow-cave infirmary**_

_Boop, boop, boop. _That was the sound of Flash's pulse coming from the machine. He was still alive, and he was healing, but it would take a long time even for him. Batman stopped by to check on him. Seeing the once lively Barry Allen now in this coma like state depressed him. After a few minutes, Batman left.

He went to the back of the Cave. There was an archery area. It was full of fake trees and rocks and cliffs. Oliver Queen used to come here to shoot and think. Sometimes just to shoot, sometimes just to think. Batman understood why, the place was calm and soothing. Batman reached into his belt and took out the yellow ring. He remembered the power it gave him. But when he wore it, he felt different. Angry; hateful; evil. Something he didn't want to feel again. Hopefully that is the only time he would have to use it.

"You called?" a voice from out of nowhere asked.

Immediately Batman grabbed a batarang and tossed it the direction of the voice. A yellow beam shot it and shattered the batarang.

"You should really use that more powerful weapon in your hands." The voice said, as it came out of the shadows. Revealing a pink face, a mustache and a receding hairline.

"You obviously are a skilled wielder." Sinestro said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Justice League AXIS #6  
**

**By Mike Rivera**

* * *

The bright yellow glow of Sinestro was glaring down on Batman's face. He knew exactly why Sinestro was here. He took a chance using the ring and now Sinestro was here to collect it.

"When I found out you took this ring off one of my recruits, I thought about coming here and taking it." Sinestro said, with an elegant smile on his face. "But then I realized how powerful you could become with that ring. I decided to let you have it, knowing one day; you would give in to the power."

"I haven't given in to anything." Batman snapped. "This was a onetime use. I'm never going to use it again."

"Is that so?" Sinestro flew closer to Batman, until they were face to face. "Well then, hand me the ring. You obviously won't need it anymore."

Sinestro held his hand out. Batman still had the ring in his hand. He was deciding on whether or not he should give up this powerful weapon so Sinestro can recruit one more member for his yellow death squad.

"I think I'll hold on to it. I'd rather have it unused then in the hands of a future Sinestro corps member."

"No. You want it because of the power you feel when using it. All the fear built up in the world because of you, directed into a powerful tool to help you with your righteous cause." Sinestro gave Batman an assuring look. "I know how unjust this planets government is. Join me, and together we will topple it and bring peace to this well deserved planet."

When Batman heard this, he gave Sinestro a silent nod. Batman slipped on the ring, and was instantly covered in yellow.

"That's it." Sinestro said.

Batman quickly aimed at Sinestro and shot him with a yellow beam. Sinestro was caught off guard, so the blast connected and knocked him back.

"How stupid do you think I am, Sinestro?" Batman asked.

Sinestro picked himself up. "Very 'stupid', if you wish to challenge me at my own game."

Sinestro shot back at Batman, who blocked it with a shield construct. Batman flew high into the air with Sinestro following closely behind him. Sinestro made a giant sword construct and sliced at Batman, who made one himself and blocked Sinestro's attack. They had a short sword fight, but then their blades buckled. Sinestro was pushing his blade down, trying to force Batman down. Batman's sword construct started to crack and Sinestro gave Batman a cocky smile. Batman ignored it and made a hard yellow construct form on his leg. With it, he kicked Sinestro in the face, forcing Sinestro off of him.

Sinestro's nose started bleeding. He saw how powerful Batman was with the ring. How much of a valuable member he could be. Sinestro made a box construct and trapped Batman in it.

"Impressive. With this much power you could help me destroy the Green Lanterns, and the Guardians."

"I don't think so."

Batman held his hand out and put pressure on Sinestro's box construct. It started cracking but Sinestro filled them.

"All you're doing is wasting energy." Sinestro said with a cocky voice.

Batman kept the pressure and the box cracked more. Sinestro tried his best to fill them in. Finally Batman gave one huge blast and the box shattered.

The force of the blast pushed Sinestro back. Batman made a hand construct and pulled Sinestro towards him. Then another box formed around them. This one was made by Batman.

With Sinestro trapped with him, Batman punched Sinestro. Sinestro banged his head against a side of the box and bounced back at Batman, who gave him an uppercut, then pulled Sinestro's head down to his knees. That blow made Sinestro back up against one of the box's yellow walls. Batman finished him off with a side kick that made Sinestro break through the box and land on his back.

Sinestro grunted as he gingerly got up.

"Enough!" He yelled as he made a yellow construct that wrapped around Batman and started crushing him.

Batman felt his bones tightening, and his cowl started cracking under the pressure.

"Your power with this ring is strong, a little too strong. If you won't join me, then you won't need this."

Sinestro forced Batman's arm to outstretch. He flew closer to him and started slipping the ring off of Batman's finger

The force of Sinestro's binding construct turned on Batman's Com-link.

"Help." He grunted.

Before Sinestro could finish taking the ring off, a punch forced him back; at blinding speeds.

He looked and saw Supergirl flying above him.

"You little bi-" _PCHEW!_

Sinestro felt a hot pain scorch his back. He looked behind him and saw Luthor with his warsuit. Sinestro made a shield construct and blocked the rest of his shots.

_Crack! _Sinestro felt a hard punch to his face. Bane was standing over him with his fists ready. Supergirl joined in with her eyes glowing red. Lex pointed his cannons at Sinestro. He was completely surrounded.

Sinestro lifted his hand to attack, but he received a yellow punch to his face that bloodied his nose.

"Get the hell out of here." Batman said to Sinestro. He was floating over him with his ring aimed at him. "Now!"

Sinestro gingerly got to his feet.

"This isn't over." He said, and then he burst through the ceiling and flew away.

* * *

_**Oa**_

"Absolutely not!" Ganthet, a guardian of the universe and leader of the green lanterns said. John Stewart was petitioning that they send more forces to Earth.

"You don't understand that is our home Ganthet. We should have a say on how its run."

"If you were unable to make a difference with the squad we gave you, then you must leave Earth in the hands of fate."

"The only reason we couldn't stop them, is because Batman pulled out a Sinestro Corps ring. He must be working with Sinestro"

Ganthet looked uneasy when John said this.

"Thank you John, we will consider this. You are dismissed."

When John left, the guardians discussed on what their next course of action should be.

"Is Sinestro truly on Earth?" Ganthet asked

"It is true, he has shown himself. We also see a great squadron of Sinestro Corps lanterns heading their way to Earth." Sayd said.

"Whatever it is they plan on doing, it mustn't be allowed. Call John in. Let's give this Axis a fight."

* * *

_**A force-field cell in the Arrow-Cave**_

Hal was sitting in the cell, waiting. All was silent, except for the hum of the red force-field. He got up and started banging on it.

"Hello? You better let me out of here. You know the guardians are going to send more Lanterns. They are going to take you down. Maybe they'll be a little easier on you if you let me go."

His cell immediately opened. He slowly exited and looked around, confused.

"I didn't expect that to work." He said out loud. "Hello?"

Batman walked into the room in front of him.

"Let's go Hal."

"Huh, where are we going?"

"For a walk." Batman said, without looking at him.

Batman was taking off his bat-suit and changing into civilian clothes. Hal looked around and found a metal rod. He swung it at Bruce's head. Bruce caught it and gave him an annoyed look.

"Really?" Bruce said.

Hal just smirked and let go of the rod. "You're no fun." He said.

Bruce drove Hal in a common car to Coast city. This is where Hal had grown up, and he wanted to show him how it is now.

"Hal, what do you see?" Bruce asked as they were walking.

Hal looked around and saw a quiet neighborhood. People were quiet, minding their own business, and some had headphones on and was jogging.

"It looks great," Hal said. "Better than when I left anyway."

An OWG military truck pulled up in front of the jogger. Several armed soldiers came out and pointed their guns at him.

"Eric Jones?" A soldier said to the jogger. "You are under arrest for five hundred counts of illegally downloading music."

"Are you kidding me?" the jogger said. A soldier grabbed his arm but he shook free.

"Resisting arrest?" The soldier said in a mocking tone. He then grabbed the jogger and started beating him with a nightstick. The rest of the soldiers joined in.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Hal said when he saw the brutality. He then ran at the soldiers.

"Hal!" Bruce said, trying to hold Hal back, but to no avail.

"Excuse me." Hal said in a mad tone. "Is this really necessary?"

"Stand down civilian or we will use force."

The OWG soldier grabbed Hal by the shirt. Hal head butted him in the nose, and the soldier jerked his head back in pain. Hal followed through with a right cross to the face that put him down.

The rest of the solders got up and attacked Hal. But Hal was knocking them down with one effective punch each. Soon they overwhelmed him with their numbers and dog-piled him. They all started beating him with nightsticks.

"Damn it Hal" Bruce said as he ran up to the soldiers to help him.

Bruce did a split kick and knocked two soldiers off of Hal. One soldier ran at Bruce with his nightstick but Bruce ducked and delivered a palm to his already broken nose.

Hal got back up and helped Bruce fight off the soldiers. One OWG soldier grabbed a shotgun and was about to shoot Hal from behind, when he got smacked in the face with a batarang. Several other military trucks started pulling in. Bruce saw they will soon be outnumbered and grabbed a smoke pellet from his pocket. He threw it on the ground and the pair escaped.

"I never said the system was perfect." Hal said, when they were out of harms way. Bruce just gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

_**The Watchtower**_

"Superman," Cyborg said, worriedly. "You need to see this."

Superman watched the as the monitor pulled up some security camera footage of Coast city. Two guys were fighting a group of OWG soldiers, and prevailing.

"Those guys are too skilled to be regular people. Get a close up on their faces."

Cyborg zoomed into the one wearing the tuxedo.

"Yep, that's Bruce." Wonder Woman said.

Cyborg then zoomed into the one wearing a brown jacket and jeans.

"Hal?" Captain Marvel said, "What is he on Batman's side now?"

"I don't get it." Diana said. "If he's helping them fight, then why isn't he wearing his ring?"

The Watchtower's green lantern phone started ringing. Superman answered it, and a hologram of John Stewarts face popped up.

"What is it John?" Superman asked.

"We are on our way back to stop Batman. The guardians granted us permission to use more lanterns."

"Thank you John." Superman said, then he hung up.

"Why didn't you tell them about Hal?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Hal is their friend and he's sort of a leader to them. I fear if he's leaning with Batman, the rest of the lanterns will to. And we need the lanterns."

* * *

_**Coast City**__**HaH**_

"Ok Bruce I admit, the changes aren't good, but it's better than what it used to be. At least people aren't getting murdered." Hal said.

"People are still getting murdered. Its just legal for them to do it. Don't you remember the jogger?"

"I mean, if you want people to respect the big laws, heavily enforce the little ones." Hal said with an unsure tone that Bruce caught.

"Now, you are reaching Hal."

Hal looked away in shame. He knew he was reaching.

"Crap." Bruce said, as the sky was lit up by a yellow light. An army Yellow Lanterns started descending from the sky.

"What are they doing here?" Hal asked.

"Trying to get there ring back." Bruce pulled out his Sinestro Corps ring.

"Did they ask for it back?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't give it to them?"

"Nope."

Batman pushed his Com-link. "Everybody, I need you at this location ASAP. Sinestro is back and he bought some friends.

"Roger that." Lex said.

"Lex, get the speed-force stun gun and zap Cheetah with it, we need all the help we can get."

"How do you know she will be thrilled enough to help you."

Batman sighed. "Tell her she can slice anything yellow, other than me of course."

"Consider it done." Lex said.

"I should help." Hal said, impatiently. "Maybe I can go to Ferris Air and get a fighter Jet. I might not have my ring, but that doesn't mean I'm completely useless."

Bruce gave him the ok, and Hal ran out of there. By the time Sinestro and his force landed in front of him, Bruce's team was already with him.

"Well, 'The Batman' finally revealed his face. Does this mean you are going to surrender the ring?"

"What do you think Sinestro?" Batman said as he slipped the ring on his finger. The ring gave Batman a completely yellow Bat-suit.

"This should be interesting then." Sinestro said.

As he was about to motion for his force to attack, a green light started shining behind them. In the distance, you could see a tiny green dots speeding for them.

"You bought the Green lanterns into this?" Sinestro said in shock.

"Yes I did." Batman lied. He was just as surprised as Sinestro.

"You're going to have a hard time taking us down, how about a green lantern force of that size?" Lex said with a cocky smirk.

Sinestro looked annoyed. "Go attack the Lanterns." he said, and he charged after the Green lanterns.

John saw the yellow light heading for his group.

"It's Sinestro; he must have come to aid Batman." He looked at his group. "Lanterns, attack them, we'll deal with Batman later."

Sinestro and his army charged at the Green Lanterns. John and his force that consisted of Guy Gardener, Kyle Rayner, Kilowog, Ch'pp and many other lanterns charged at Sinestro and his army.


End file.
